THE DRAMA
by hye jin park
Summary: hanya sebuah ficlet sederhana tenta kehidupan pasangan Yewook. "oppa kita akhiri saja" "baiklah jika itu sudah keputasanmu yeobo" Saranghae Kim ryeowook "mianhe oppa"


**Cloudsomnia story**

**The Drama ( ficlet – prolog )**

**Written by Hye jin park**

**Disclaimers : **** the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : GS | YEWOOK|OOC|BAD DICTION | TYPO ALWAYS ON|Married life- hurt |GAJE | DONT LIKE DON'T READ|**

**Cast : Kim Joong woon, Kim Ryeowook**

**Genre : Hurt Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reding**

* * *

**-Our drama in our married life-**

_**Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku dapat terus bersamanya. Entah sampai kapan aku dapat melihatnya. Gadis yang sudah dua tahun ini menemani hariku. Dia yang kulihat saat aku membuka mataku dipagi dan dia yang kulihat saat aku memejamkan mataku di malam hari. Dan yang terpenting bagiku, dia selalu disisiku tidak perduli ia membenciku ...**_

_**~kim Joong won~**_

_**Cinta ?, apa aku mulai mencintainya, apakah semua yang kau tunjukkan padaku adalah cinta?. Jika kau sudah begini aku mau apa lagi Kim Joong won aku hanya dapat menerimanya meskipun semua itu hanya sebuah sandiwara. Yah setidaknya aku akan bertahan , untuk memainkan sandiwara ini bersamamu sampai akhir, jadi kau tenang saja "oppa"!...**_

_**~ Kim Ryeowook~**_

**_good Morning_**

Ukuran pagi yang cerah untuk musim gugur kali ini. Sinar mentari masuk menyusup hangat ke celah jendela ruangan yang disebut kamar itu. Sebuah ranjang berukuran king size dengan bed cover merah tua telah tertata rapi dengan selimut tebal yang sudah terlipat menggantung diantara sisi ranjang. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun mengingat sisa memori tentang pergumulan semalam.

'ceklek'

Ryeowook membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan handuk yang bertengger membungkur surai kecoklatannya. Tubuh mungil gadis, tidak maksudku wanita muda itu terbungkus rapi oleh handuk putih yang melingkar sempurna menutup tubuhnya. Bibir tipisnya sesekali bergumam meneruskan cuplikan lagu yang belum selesai sejak ia mandi tadi...

Dengan teliti tangan mungilnya memilah milih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan pagi ini. Dan keputusannya jatuh pada dress rajutan selutut berwarna hijau lumut , hanya dress rumahan biasa yang selalu ia pakai.

Tak lama berselang gelombang panas nan hangat menderu menyapu setiap kelembaban surai kecoklatan itu, dan beberapa sapuan tipis mengakhiri kegiatannya menatap cermin. Lalu dikembalikannya handuk itu ke dalam kamar mandi kamarnya.

Langkah kecilnya membawanya menuruni setiap anak tangga, benar kamrnya ada dilantai tiga dan sekarang ia mau menuju dapur di lantai pertama, sekalian olah raga di pagi hari fikirnya.

Dan langkah kecil itu akhirnya sampai pada pada sebuah ruangan bernuansa oranye dengan beberapa peralatan masak tertata rapi dan ada yang menggantung. Hangat, Ryeowook merasa hangat jika sudah bertemu dengan 'istana'nya setiap pagi.

"eh?"

Sorot polos itu menangkap ada gerik mencurigakan dari dapurnya, dan sosok itu... siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Joong won suaminya...

"oppa yang membuat sarapan?, memangnya kemana Gong ajumma dan maid yang lain "

Seketika Joong won yang menyadari kehadiran Ryeowook tersenyum dan menghampirinya tak lupa menarik kursi makan itu memberi ruang untuk istrinya duduk.

"kau lupa ini hari libur, mereka sengaja kuliburkan hari ini bukankah kau yang memintanya oh!" jawab Joong won yang mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Ryeowook. Tidak ketinggalan sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat lembut di dahi Ryeowook pagi ini.

"jinjja!, kenapa aku bisa lupa ya" monolog Ryeowook tanpa merespon kecupan singkat dari suaminya itu.

Joong won yang terkekeh melihat expresi Ryeowook kemudian berbalik untuk mengambil makanan yang sudah ia siapkan untuk sarapan mereka.

"sereal?"

"hmm, makanlah!"

"aku kira oppa benar benar memasak kali ini, hahh kalau begitu kenapa tidak bangunkan aku saja untuk membuat sarapan"

"hehe, tadinya sih mau begitu tapi saat melihatnya masih tidur aku tidak tega apalagi kau terlihat lelah sekali!" sebuah cengiran tidak ini lebih mirip seringaian mesum seorang lelaki tua batin Ryewook terkekeh dan mengatarkannya pada semburat pipi yang bersemu merah.

Satu umpatan lirih pun lolos dari bibir tipis gadis itu,

"dasar ajusshi kepal besar pagi –pagi sudah mesum!" Ryewook bergumam sambil mengunyah serealnya.

Sedangkan Joong won hanya membeo tidak mengerti apa maksud dari istrinya tersebut. Sebuah pagi yang tenang di tengah musim gugur dengan ditemani sinar mentari yang bersinar hangat mengantarkan mereka dalam sapaan pagi yang 'Romantis' tidak anggap kata itu saya coret.

..

..

**_dua jam kemudian_**

Sebuah tangan kekar nan hangat melingkar pas di lekuk pinggang seorang Kim Ryeowook , tak ayak lekukan 'S' itu membuat sang empunya berjingit kaget bercampur geli karena nafas joong won yang mengembun di areal tengkuknya.

"ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook yang masih menikmati perlakuan Joong won dengan mata terpejam.

"anni, hanya tetaplah seprti ini yeobo!" pinta Jong won yang langsung diamini oleh Ryeowook.

Dan kembali pria berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun itu, menghirup dan menyesapi dalam dalam aroma seorang Kim Ryeowook wanita yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya selama ini.

Manik mata mereka saling terpejam menikmati kegiatan mereka pagi ini. Tidak ada suara hanya keheningan tercipta sesekali gorden berenda pink itu melambai memberikan kesegaran bagi tubuh mereka .

"oppahh.. gumanhe!" Ryeowook berbalik dan menangkup pipi tembam itu pelan. Sayu, mereka saling menatap sayu untuk beberapa menit...

"mianhe oppa" seru ryeowook dalam hatinya.

Dan seketika Joong won kembali menyatukan tautan mereka yang sempat terlepas kali ini lebih menuntut, Ryeowook hanya dapat menerimanya tanpa menuntut. Hanya kecupan- kecupann kecil dan saling menyesap tidak lebih, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk melakukannya.

"saranghae" bisik Joongwon sangat dekat dengan telinga Ryeowook.

"hmm, aku tahu!"ucapnya seraya mengeratkan pelukan dan menyamankan posisi nya ke dalam dada bidang seorang Kim jong won.

"jika itu maumu Ryeoggi –ah, aku akan mengabulkannya, setidaknya kau masih disisiku ani, tetaplah disisi ku!"

Bisik Joongwon dan membuat Ryeowook bergidik, batinnya berkecamuk menahan semuanya. Namun semakin ia menahannya semakin ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

Dan hingga jam pagi berakhir meraka hanya berpelukan dalamm keheningan...

..

..

_**~ Kim Ryeowook~**_

"_**sudah cukup lama aku memikirkan semuanya . Aku sudah memutuskannya karena tekanan itu terus mendera ku cukup sudah aku menahannya. Tapi haruskah sekarang, dalam episode manis yang tercipta pagi ini, haruskah aku membuatnya kacau... oppa saranghae!"**_

"oppa kita akhiri saja !" ucap Ryeowook merennggangkan pelukannya. Dan kembali hening untuk beberapa saat hingga tatapan tajam itu menangkap manik polos Ryeowook,

Joong won hanya tersenyum miris, menanggapi ucapan istrinya barusan. Tetap bergeming saling tidak mau melepaskan rekatan mereka dan saling menatap.

"baiklah jika itu keputusanmu yeobo"

Manik itu kembali menjadi sayu , tubuh itu kembali saling mengeratkan pelukan . Butiran kristal jatuh dengan indah dari mata sang suami.

Ryeowook hanya dapat mengeratkan pelukannya. Namun dengan expresi tenang tanpa meta yang memerah... Dan ditenggelamkanya wajah innocent itu pada dada bidang sang suami , seolah tidak terjadi percakapan serius diantara mereka.

.

.

.

Fin for this day and for next day is

Tbc.

Oke yang berminat silahkan meriview!

Terima kasih sudah membaca^^

..

..sign

Hye jin park.


End file.
